Who's Jealous?
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: Jack and Kim are starting to realize their feelings for each other, but someone keeps flirting with Jack! Will they get a clue? Or will Kim have to tell them off? Have Eddie,Jerry And Milton noticed something? And what if something in Kim's life gets in the way? On hold for a while. (sorta like hiatus)
1. Normal Day

**Authors Note: Guys this is my first fanfic so please bare with me! I have been reading fanfics for awhile so I hope you like this one! I'm sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors because, I'm not the greatest at Language Arts! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters from Kickin' It. Disney XD does though.**

It was a normal day in Seaford, well, as normal as it could get. Kim Crawford's alarm blares through her room as she slams her hand on the snooze button. "Come on Kimmy! We're going to be late for school!" An annoying voice whines from her bedside.

Wait. She knew that voice. She could pick it out anywhere. It was her best friend and secret crush. Jack.

She immediately looks up and shoves her pillow in his face causing him to slightly stumble backwards. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't we!" Jack exclaims a playful smile tugging at his lips. "Shut up." I grumble groggily trying to contain my laughter as he tries to catch his balance.

Once I gathered everything up I need to get ready I take Jack by the shoulders and push out my bedroom door and lock it. "Hey!" He yelled from the other side. "Hay is for horses, Jack!" I reply cracking a smile at my lame joke.  
"Why did you lock me out?" He asks back. I can tell he's being serious so it makes me smile more. "Jack, It's obvious. You're a guy, I'm a girl."  
"Congratulations Kim! You finally figured it out!" His sarcasm ringing out.

"No stupid! I'm getting dressed! That's why I pushed you out! Unless you wanted to see..." I started but Jack didn't let me finish.  
"Eww! No Kim! That's not what I meant!" He lashes back.  
I started giggling like crazy at my friends frantic acts. Wait. Giggling? Kim Crawford does NOT giggle, ever, under any circumstances!  
"Kim?" I hear from the other side, " Did you just... Giggle?"  
"What? Pftt! No! Of course not!" I try to lie, but we all know I can't.  
"I think you did! I heard it." Cockiness dripping from his voice.

I walk out of my room with a light blue aeropastle shirt and white jeans. My hair is curled and lightly thrown up into a pony tail. I look him in the eye,  
"We never speak of this again, Capeesh!" I threaten him adding my famous Kim Crawford death stare instantly making him flinch.  
"Capeesh, Princess Kimmy!"  
SMACK!  
I slap his shoulder for bringing up the time Milton made me wear the princess costume for his 'Nerd War'.  
"Ow Kim! Sheesh!"  
"Don't call me Kimmy!" I seethed through my clenched teeth.

Silence hung in the air as Jack rubbed his shoulder and I put on my white lace Toms. It started getting awkward so I lamely spoke "We need to hurry up, first period starts in 20 minutes."  
"Yeah." He nodded in agreement so we hopped on our skateboards and off we went. We made it with 5 minutes to spare. I ran straight to my locker where Milton, Eddie and Jerry had already crowded around.  
"Hey Guys!" I greeted them with a smile.  
A chorus of "Yo Chica" "Salutations" and "Hiya" was heard from them as I picked up my Health book and math book. Then we sauntered three lockers down to Jack's locker but it seems someone else had already beat us there...

**Who is there? Do you have a guess? Review and tell me! That's all for now! If I get reviews I may update later today because I am out of school today! Yay! This story is already written so I could just update the chapters if you want me to continue it! Thanks!**

**~KickinItFanatKick**

**(get it, fanatic, with Kick in it!)**


	2. Oh no she didn't!

**Authors Note: Sorry guys! I know I said I would update on Tuesday but had a an orthodontist and dentist appointment then play practice for 4 hours and piano lessons! Man, I have a busy schedule! I may need to fix that. Well here is another chapter! I hope you like it! Btw, thanks for the reviews and follows! They are greatly appreciated! Also, Someone guessed who was at Jack's locker! Congrats! And to answer Jen's question, How was Jack in Kim's house, He walks with her to school and since she was late he had to wake her up. Ok well, I'm done yet! On to the story!**

_Ending of Last Chapter_

A chorus of "Yo Chica" "Salutations" and "Hiya" was heard from them as I picked up my Health book and math book. Then we sauntered three lockers down to Jack's locker where someone was already there...

_New Chapter_

Donna Tobin was trying to get him to go out with her for the fifth time this week! It's only Tuesday!  
"So Jack, Me, You, My place this Friday night? My parents will be out of town and we can watch a movie or something?" She suggests grinning so wide I want to throw up just looking at her fakeness.  
" No thanks, Donna. Me and the guys have a tournament this weekend." My heart sinks when he says the guys not even acknowledging I'm not a guy, "Maybe another time." He sweetly replies obviously trying not to hurt her feelings. " So you'll think about it?" She questions. " I didn't say that..."  
"But..." she starts and I don't let her finish "Let me dumb this down for you! Jack doesn't like you! Understand!" I say starting to get ticked off.  
She crosses her arms across her chest and huffs away.  
"Thanks Kim"  
"No Problem"  
"Come on guys! We're going to be late for class!" Milton starts panting and freaking out.  
"Wait, Where did Jerry go?" I ask giving confused looks to Milton, Eddie and Jack. I knew it sounded quieter today. "He has morning detention." Eddie explains and Milton mutters "As usual." We all burst out laughing as we make our way to our seats.

Our teacher,Mrs. Alberts, walks in a turns to Me and Jack giving puzzled looks. We try to cover our laughs but don't succeed making us laugh harder at our failed attempts. After our laughter dies down she starts to teach. The entire class I just drown out Mrs. Alberts and think about what might happen this afternoon at the dojo. Rudy said he had an important announcement. I bet it will be good. Soon the bell rings and I realize I didn't hear anything the teacher said. Startled and the sudden movements of people I just right out of my seat. Jack sits next to me in every class we have together so he notices this and makes his way over to me. "You okay?" He asks me, "You didn't listen to a word she said." "Yeah I'm fine." I lie and suprisingly it sounds convincing!

I know he isn't content with the answer but he shrugs it off rest of the day goes by in a blur. I walk to my locker after 7th period and grab my homework. I head to Jack's locker but it seems someone has beat me to it. Who you ask? None other than Donna. Again! "Please Jack! Just think about it!" She wails at him. "I'm really sorry Donna, but I just don't like you like that anymore. I thought Kim told you that?" he turns around and resumes packing his books in his bag.  
"How can you not like me? I'm pretty, nice and popular!" she yelps shocked. Please! Scratch nice and if clown makeup on your face is pretty then so be it! "Every guy at seaford high wants to date me!"  
I finally decide to step in, "Jack is different than all the other guys Donna." I tell her and I swear I saw Jack flip a smile but only for a second and as fast as it had appeared it disappeared. Like poof! Gone.  
"Jack, I don't see why you hang out with this loser anyway! She's not even pretty! She's just a DUMB BLONDE!" Oh, That's it!

"That's it!" I squeal and as soon as I'm about to chase after her a strong arm holds me back. Jack. "She's not worth it Kim." He whispers. His smooth voice instantly calming me down as always. "I would choose you over her anyday." He adds making my heart skip a beat.  
Milton and Eddie trot over exchanging glances until Eddie murmurs something that catches my attention "They are so in love." I just roll my eyes and act like I didn't hear it. They don't know the half of it.

**Okay we'll that's all for now! I am on a tight, tight schedule so it might be a while until I update again. First I have to get my biology grade up from a bad grade to a good one so I can get my iPod back. Yes, I am a freshman. And a GIRL! So yeah... Better go study some more! Hope you liked it! Maybe some REVIEWS! I need motivation to bring my grade up! Tah-Tah for now!**


	3. Can I just go!

**Authors Note: I was sick today and had to stay home from school. I was up all night. Haha! Thats a One Direction song! But its about something fun not illness. When I wrote this i was a little out of it so its not the greatest. Its a little shorter than the rest. I still hope you like it!**

We make it down to the dojo and change into our Gis. I walked out and started streching because the guys weren't out yet. Soon Rudy comes running out of his office jumping like a 5 year old. He stares at me and I just stare back till he says "Where are the guys?" I tell him " Milton, Eddie and Jack are STILL changing!" Then he asks about Jerry. "Jerry should be here in 3...2...1..." I get cut off by "I'm here! I'm here! It took me longer to break out of detention." He starts panting and puts his hands on his knees. "Great! Now we just need to get the other three guys out here." Rudy says.  
"Here, I'll handle it." I walk over to Milton and Eddie's backpack and fiddle with it.  
"Hey Rudy! Why are there PANCAKES ON THIS TEXTBOOK!?" I shout. Soon there were three boys standing at my side fully dressed with confused and frightened expressions. "My textbook!" Milton wailed while Eddie was complaining about how he "was going to eat those pancakes after practice!"  
"Anyways... I have the greatest news in the history of the world!" Rudy screams.  
Milton instantly smiling at the word history.  
"Really Rudy? The history of the world?" Jack questions.  
"Well um," He started thinking, "THE HISTORY OF THIS DOJO!" he screamed startling everyone  
"Kim this doesnt include you, sorry, it's guys only." He said while studying his shoes.  
"It's fine Rudy, I have to leave now anyway I have an important... meeting in 30 minutes anyway!" I tell them.  
"With who?" Jack questions me.  
"Someone you don't know." I tell him.  
"Is it a guy?" He says with determination. And a hint of... jealousy?  
"Why do you care?!" I scream back at him, "I'm going to be late and I still have to get ready!" With that I just stormed out of the dojo hoping I could still get to tryouts without being late.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I also wrote another story called Where'd You Go? You should go check it out! I would appreciate it! Make my day and review please! For the weak and sickly (that's me)!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	4. What is it, Rudy?

**Author Note: I have some time to update so I'm taking it! It is really short but at least it's something, right! I really enjoy all your reviews! They are so nice and encouraging! Some of you asked questions and I am hoping this will answer them!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Kickin't It. I have learned to accept that fact :'( tear tear )': I do own the plot and stuff.**

**_Jack POV_**

I watched as she ran out the door. I know I shouldn't care about where she goes or with who but I do. She tells me she can take care of herself, but sometimes I wish she'd let me. She's just to pretty to go out by herself. Do you know how many peo- Wait! Back up! Did I just call Kim pretty? I don't like her like that! Do I?  
"Yes you do!" A voice joined his thoughts.  
"No I don't! Where'd that come from?" Jack responded.  
"It's me, Milton! Standing next to you." The voice, Milton, answered making me realize I said my ending thoughts out loud.  
For a few seconds no one spoke.

"So...," Rudy broke the silence, "As I was saying. I got a letter the other day sent all the way from NYC! They invited our dojo to the first ever, BOYS ONLY, Competition of the Dojos! Only the best Dojos are accepted and THAT MEANS WE ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!"  
"Whooo! This is swag yo! Were going to New York!" Jerry screamed.  
"Jerry will do the nunchucks part. Eddie will be sparring. Milton will break boards and Jack will be competing in the all around competition!" Rudy leapt up of his feet. He was evidently VERY excited. I got lost in my own thoughts.  
Yes! We're going to New York! But it's guys only. That means Kim won't be competing with us! I won't have my good luck charm! She always works me through my nerves before I compete! What am I gonna do?!  
"Don't worry Jack. Kim can still come, she just can't compete in the competition." Rudy informed me.  
Man! I need to stop thinking out loud!  
"He said she was his good luck charm! Told you he liked her!" Eddie whispered to Jerry. I just frowned at them. Am I that easy to read? I wonder what important thing Kim is doing right now, that she had dart out of here so fast to get there?

**So it's a boys only tournament! That's why Rudy told Kim she didn't have to stay. But she still gets to go and watch. In NYC! Jack called Kim his good luck charm! Ooooo! Until next chapter (Which I promise will be longer)!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	5. Try-outs

**Authors Note: Chapter 5 is here! I don't really have much to say right now so here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It but I do own my OCs who will be itrio diced in this chapter, Cathy, Jana and the 7 Girls.**

**_Kim POV_**

I ran straight to the school gym. I really hope I'm not late!

"Miss Crawford!" I heard my name being called.

"Here! I'm here!" I shouted back.

"Your routine please." the judge stated.

I got out there in my leotard and stood in the middle of the mats.

The music started and I did some cartwheels and round-offs. But at the upbeat part of the song I did a back walk over and then two running back hand springs in a row. Then I finished it off with a back tuck. I landed and smiled at them.

"Congratulations Miss Crawford! You just made the U.S Girls Olympic Gymnastic Team!" the two girl coaches rushed over to me with congratulatory smiles and welcomed me to the team. I finally did it! What I have dreamed of doing since I was four years old! Made the Olympic Gymnastic Team! I can't wait!

"I'm Cathy. The overall coach. And this is Jana. She will be your personal assistant/coach." She introduced herself and the girl behind her,

" We leave to start training in just three days! Pack your bags, say your good-byes and meet us here at 9 am on Friday morning! Then we will be heading off to meet the other 7 girls in New York!" New York! In three days! What about the guys? I won't see them for along time! I'll be in NYC! But it's the Olympics! What am I going to do?

**So Kim was trying out for the... Olympics! Gymnastics! What will the guys say? They don't know she does gymnastics yet. And Kim is going to New York like the guys! But for a totally different reason! I'm sorry it was really short! In the disclaimer should also include that I don't own the U.S Women's Gymnastic Team but I didn't want to give anything away. I know that's probably not how they do try-outs for the Olympics but I needed it to be plain and simple. Please Review! If you have any ideas PM me! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and followed my story or even just read it! You guys are amazing and make me smile! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	6. Congrats, Kim!

**Authors Note: I sorta forgot what I was doing with this story. I have been so caught up writing my other story, Im not really sure where it was headed. But, NEVER FEAR! I will continue it! I always finish what I started! But it may be a while before my next update cuz I am focusing on my other story Where'd You Go? Once that is all done, this one will be updated regularly again. It is just so much work to have two ideas and write for them without them overlapping. I also am in the middle of writing like 3 other Kickin' It stories but they will not be uploaded until I finish the ones I have started now. Sorry for making you wait! This is a short chapter too and I am sorry about that! I hope you like it anyway! And I'm also sorry that last chapter seemed "tryouts went unnaturally fast" I had to get it finished. So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. End of story (not literally, here is ch.6) I also don't own the Olympic Gymnastics Team.**

_**Kim POV**_

~Two Days Later~

I walked into school and headed straight towards my locker. When I got there I noticed, there were cards covering it! Many saying "Congrats:)" or "Ggood Luck, Kim!" All of them signed by members of the cheersquad. I told them but they were the only ones that knew. I talked with my mom and she is allowing me to go BY MYSELF! Yes! Finally! Freedom at last! I was so excited I didn't realize the guys had come over and started reading the cards taped to my locker.

"What's this all about, Kim?" Jack asked me. After our little fight, I had started ignoring him, but cracked at lunch.

"Oh, ya know. Cheer stuff." I said casually.

"This one says, Hope you have fun and come back soon. Where are you going?" Milton read the card.

"This weekend, I'm going to, um, a... family reunion." I lied, horribly.

"I dont know what you're up to Kim, but I will find out. That's a promise." Jack looked me square in the eye.

I haven't told the guys yet, but I plan to when we get to the dojo. I leave tomorrow morning and I feel really bad for waiting this long, but I didn't want to see them mope. Finally school was out and I walked to the dojo.**(A/N I know. short school day. wish mine was like that)**

I walked into the locker room and heard the guys muffled conversation.

"When are we going to tell her, Jack?" Jerry questioned.

"We leave tomorrow, right after school!" Milton screeched.

"Tell me what? Were are we going?" I was seriously confused.

Rudy walked out of his office and answered for them, "The guys have a tournament in New York. I told them about it the day you had to leave early. We leave tomorrow, if you want to join us!"

"I would love to come with you," I saw Jack's eyes light up, "but I have somewhere to go. I leave tomorrow morning at nine a.m"

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked.

"The day I left early, I had tryouts for the U.S Olympic Womens Gymnastics Team. I made it"

The guys look amazed, "Wow, Kim! That's so cool!" concidering they didn't even know I did gymnastics.

"I will be gone to train for 8 months." I stated, instantly making their smiles fade.

**So there is the new chapter. Sorry guys. I have genuine idea of what I'm going to do next. I think I'm going to introduce Kim's Olympic teammates. The Elite Eight. There will be 8 girls, that's including Kim. Hope you liked it! Love ya'll!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


End file.
